Bomb Da Base Act II
Bomb Da Base: Act II is a mission in Grand Theft Auto III given to protagonist Claude by explosives expert 8-Ball from his shop in Harwood, Portland Island, Liberty City. Mission 8-Ball, knowing about the meeting after a phone call from Salvatore Leone, tells Claude that he needs $100,000 for the explosives and tells Claude to return when he has the money. After obtaining the necessary money, Claude returns to 8-Ball's and the two head to Portland Harbor, with 8-Ball giving Claude a Sniper Rifle, since his hands are still in a condition bad enough to handle a weapon. After arriving at Portland Harbor, Claude gets a good vantage point (likely the staircase on the warehouse) and begins to kill the Colombian Cartel gang members guarding the Les Cargo container ship, with 8-Ball planting the explosives. He detonates the explosives, getting off the ship's bridge just before it sinks. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Take 8-Ball to Portland Harbor *Get to the vantage point *Take out the Cartel gang members and protect 8-Ball Reward The reward for completing the mission is $150,000. Completing the mission unlocks the Last Requests mission. Trivia * The container ship used by the Colombian Cartel also appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, docked in Viceport. * If the player is on the ship when it explodes then the player will not die, instead, he will reappear back on land, but the Cartel Cruisers are gone. * The name of the mission is reused for the "Bomb Da Base II" multiplayer mode in Grand Theft Auto IV, where players are similarly tasked to collect explosives and place them within a ship (Platypus) to destroy it. * The player will still get the cutscene that shows 8-Ball telling Claude that he needs $100,000 even if they already have the money. * Despite the fact that Claude is given a sniper rifle, the player is at liberty to use any weapons at their disposal and can even get on board the ship to fight. * If the player drives a car up the ramp before 8-Ball sinks the ship, the car can be seen hovering in the air after the ship is destroyed. * A ship very similar to the one destroyed in this mission can be seen in GTA IV, as a deteriorated wreck located off the west coast of Acter Industrial Park. * There are two missions in Grand Theft Auto III with the name Bomb Da Base Act II, the first one being just a cutscene that involves 8-Ball telling Claude to get the money, and the second one being the real mission. * Despite not being able to use a weapon, 8-Ball has no problem setting up an explosive with his injured hands, showing he is either very experienced in bomb making/planting, or it may have been and overlooked detail by the developers. Or simply, the bombs have already been made in the intervening time while Claude was out collecting the money and can be easily placed and activated. * The easist way to collect the money is simply using the jumping the girder and steel beam (on Callahan Bridge) trick to get to Stauton Island/Shoreside Vale and collect the hidden packages and/or completing the Ramages and Unique Stunt Jumps there. By the time the player finishes and come back (by boat), he should have more than enough money for this mission. * Salavatore in a way rips of Claude as you have to pay $100000 and as your reward you receive 100000 back resulting in no gain in money. * If you have collected all Hidden Packages in Portland and also completed all Rampages, you should have more than enough money for the Bomb Da Base Act II mission. Gallery BombDaBaseActII-GTAIII2.png|8-Ball handing Claude a sniper rifle as they prepare to go to Portland Harbor BombDaBaseActII-GTAIII3.png|Colombian Cartel gangsters guarding the freighter BombDaBaseActII-GTAIII4.jpg|8-Ball running to safety after detonating the explosives BombDaBaseActII-GTAIII5.png|The freighter being destroyed after the explosives are detonated Video walkthroughs de:Der Bombenanschlag, Teil 2 Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA III